My Hair Looks Fierce
by Kyokutou
Summary: Watari is scaring everyone with how happy he is. Tatsumi goes to try and restore order to the office. TatsumixWatari oneshot


I know I should be working on Forget Me Not, but this idea hit me. Inspired by the song My Hair Is Fierce by Amanda Lepore and by my lovely muse and the love of my life 3

--

Watari bounced through the halls a bright grin on his face. Immediately everyone in Meifu was on high alert. The coffee maker was abandoned and any drinks that were left out were immediately poured out. No one knew what the infamous blond scientist had concocted next and no one wanted to find out. It seemed that there was only one soul brave enough to tempt fate, as the others put it, and confront the mad scientist.

"Watari-san, what in the world are you so excited about?" Tatsumi's stern voice broke through the lab door. He frowned when he didn't hear the usual whimper of fear that tone usually provoked. Something was definitely wrong. The door opened and with a bright smile Watari pulled the secretary into the laboratory. "Watari-san?"

"Do you notice anything?" Watari asked taking a few bouncing steps back and twirling around in a circle. He ended his eyes catching Tatsumi's with a small grin and a hint of something else the secretary couldn't define. After a long moment of silence Watari's patience wore down and he answered himself. "Well, I'll admit. I don't know much about clothes, but my hair looks fierce!" He announced with a bright smile. As if to prove his point he flipped the long golden curls around his face.

"It's a humid day and my hair looks absolutely fierce! I finally got the potion down! I gave some to Wakaba earlier." The scientist explained then began twirling his hair around his finger. "Speechless? Of course you would be." He explained still twirling his hair around a slim digit. It was those words that kick started Tatsumi's brain again. He still couldn't quite think clearly since one of his weak spots had always been the scientist's long gold hair. The secretary had a soft spot for that hair although he hadn't let anyone else figure out his secret.

"But it's all right. Whenever you talk all I usually hear is blah blah blah blah anyway. Let's go somewhere else and have a little fun." Tatsumi's eyes widened seeing the suggestive look in Watari's eyes. Had he really heard that from the scientist? Had he actually said that? There was no way. "Oh, come on, Seiichirou. Lighten up and lets have a little fun. I want to really celebrate this success." A pale hand reached out and slid his tie out from under the vest of his immaculate brown suit. Watari smirked then pulled him up and closer to him by the silk tie. The secretary was in shock and his eyes widened even more when the lips he had always dreamed about were pressed to his. Convinced this was a dream he decided to just go with the flow of things. He kissed Watari back just as he always wanted to.

"Good boy." Watari purred then pulled him to his feet by the tie. "I'll think of a few better uses for this tie later, but for now. It's in the way." With that those slim fingers easily untied the knot even though Tatsumi had only ever seen him in a tie once or twice. He slid the tie out from under his collar and tossed it off to the side. Instantly the slim fingers were working at the suit jacket and vest. "Come now, Seii. You wear far too many clothes not to help me here." He began to help Watari with the suit, his arms going back as warm hands slid both jacket and vest off. Since this was all just a dream he slipped the labcoat off and let his hands drift up under Watari's black turtleneck. He was a bit shocked when he didn't feel skin.

"I wear far too many clothes to sit back as well." The blond replied with a wink and with a movement that sent a jolt of heat throughout Tatsumi's body those long arms slid up bringing the turtleneck up with them. Underneath was a skintight black bodysuit. It was so tight that if he squinted Tatsumi could see the shapes of Watari's muscles. Unable to resist he brought his hands out sliding them up and around that smooth chest. The suit was warm from the heat of the scientist's body. Without him realizing Tatsumi's hands trailed over the stomach and stopped right where his jeans started. A shiver ran through the blond and Watari reached over beginning to unbutton the small buttons of Tatsumi's dress shirt. "Seii, you haven't said a word since you came in here. Aren't you gonna tell me how sexy I am? How hot my hair looks? I know you like it." A blush spread out across the secretary's face. "You want to touch it. Go on ahead." Watari took Tatsumi's hands and brought them up to his hair. He slid them in through those gold locks with a purr.

Tatsumi let things continue on as he slid the hands through Watari's hair. The locks were smooth and seemed to offer only slight resistance as he ran his fingers through them. He could have never imagined this or the purr that the movement brought from Watari. It was that purr, which broke any sort of resistance down. The secretary brought his hands to the back of Watari's neck and brought him closer. "You're so beautiful." Tatsumi said in a breath before he brought his own lips to Watari's. He pushed past the usual barriers and deepened the kiss almost the second it had begun. Watari didn't resist and instead returned the kiss. They only broke apart when Tatsumi gasped in surprise and looked down to see Watari's grin. As they kissed Watari had finished unbuttoning his shirt and had slid his hands along Tatsumi's bare chest.

"I don't know how a paper pusher got such a body." Watari's hands roamed along his chest tweaking his nipples slightly as he slid his hands up. It took everything in him to fight back a moan. "But I like it a lot." The blond whispered in his ear before pushing the shirt off his shoulders. Bringing the armbands with he slid the shirt off of Tatsumi's arms and tossed it where he'd left the other clothes. After he stepped back and turned around. Those jeans were so tight and Tatsumi caught sight of what that billowing labcoat had always kept hidden. Watari's jeans were nearly as tight as the body suit he was wearing. With a smirk Watari began swaying his hips before looking over his shoulder. He gathered his hair up to reveal the zipper at the back of his neck. "Can you help me now?"

If he wasn't already dead Tatsumi was sure this sight would have killed him. What little blood that wasn't rushing between his legs went to his cheeks as he stepped closer. A slightly shaky hand reached out and took hold of the zipper. Ever so slowly he slid it down. As the pale skin was revealed Tatsumi let a finger of his free hand trail down just to touch the skin. When the zipper hit the top of Watari's jeans the blond let his hair drop. The bouncy curls brushed the tops of Tatsumi's hands. Before he had a chance to react Watari turned around and his lips were taken in a fierce and passionate kiss. Watari's hands were pressed to the side of his head keeping him close. Tatsumi had no desire to do anything else. He clasped his arms around Watari letting his hands slip under the body suit.

That seemed to end their game. Within seconds both of them felt like they were on fire. Watari's hands struggled to remove the rest of Tatsumi's brown suit as Tatsumi worked to strip off the jeans and body suit keeping Watari's bare skin from his questing hands. They stood bare as the day they were born in front of each other. They stood close enough that Tatsumi could feel Watari's elevated breathing on his own face. Watari wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him again sliding his free hand down Tatsumi's chest and idling at his hipbone before Watari let his hand brush against Tatsumi's erection.

Tatsumi moaned into the kiss and he brought his hands down to Watari's hips pulling him closer. Watari broke the kiss and moved to Tatsumi's neck. As he kissed and licked the sensitive skin there he took a step closer letting his hips rock into Tatsumi's. Both of them let out a low moan and Tatusmi's hands reached down to Watari's pale rear and grabbed to press them closer. "Yutaka . . ." The shudder that ran through the scientist produced some interesting noises from both of them.

"Seii, call me that again. Oh, please." The blond purred wrapping his arms around his strong neck. He pressed his erection against Tatsumi's with a moan bringing another moan from Tatsumi's mouth. When the secretary complied Watari jumped up wrapping his legs around Tatsumi then leaned back. It caused Tatsumi to stumble forward and toward the lab table on the other side of the room. Once he reached it Watari jumped down. His hands roamed over Tatsumi's chest again. "Seii, I can't hold back anymore." In one graceful move he jumped up on the table and pulled Tatsumi between his legs. "I want you." Watari said panting softly. He'd pulled Tatsumi so close the secretary could feel the warm breath on his face. "I tried to hold back, tried to get you to notice me and do things as you were more comfortable, but damnit, you're just too much."

With that Watari pulled him close again kissing him deeply. Tatsumi was momentarily startled, but he knew where this was going and wasn't about to stop it. Since the other was being honest Tatsumi decided to be honest as well, after all it was only a dream. Maybe he'd feel a bit better after at least pretending to let it out. "Me, too, Yutaka. I've wanted this for so long." He laid him back against the table. Watari's hair spread out around his face and the sight caused Tatsumi's breath to catch in his throat. "You're so beautiful."

"Enough of the sweet talk, please. Tell me all that later." Watari panted writhing on the table. "I want your body to tell me what you think." As he spoke one arm reached up and pulled him on top of him. Tatsumi kissed him back again then trailed his hands along the toned chest. Despite what people thought Tatsumi wasn't a virgin. It had been his relationships as a shinigami that had left him alone for the longer portion of his life. He firmly put those thoughts to the back of his mind as he carefully pressed a finger against the tight ring of muscle.

"Seii, don't tease me. I've wanted this far too long." Those long pale legs were spread wide for him and Watari was pushing his hips up slightly begging for attention. Tatsumi knew somewhere in the back of his mind Watari knew asking this way would guarantee he got what he wanted. He didn't mind right now. Without another word he pushed a finger in past the tight ring of muscle. He moved the finger waiting until there was little to no resistance before adding a second. The quiet moans and pleas from Watari urged him on until he was sure three fingers fit comfortably. "Seii, please. I want more than just your fingers." The whimpering moan pushed the secretary over the edge and he pulled his fingers out.

"All right." He took hold of the pale long legs before pressing the head of his erection at Watari's quivering entrance. Before he moved further he looked down taking in the scene before him. A flushed, panting and writhing Watari whose amber eyes had darkened with lust and were begging him to hurry up. Even if it was a dream Tatsumi didn't want to forget this moment.

"Seii . . . please . . ." There went all of his self-control. He pushed into Watari with a low moan. The tight heat surrounding him quickly pushed every thought out of his mind. After a moment the world expanded from the tight heat to the moans and whimpers from Watari. They spurned Tatsumi on and he set a slow deep rhythm of thrusts. Watari moaned his arms reaching up around his neck. "Seii, you feel so good. Move faster, please." It was then that he knew he'd never be able to deny the blond scientist anything. His hips began to move faster and it wasn't long before he was lost in the feelings washing over him.

Watari's fingers dug into his shoulders adding a tinge of pleasurable pain. He shifted his angle and let out a moan of success as he felt the blond cry out and his muscles tighten around him. Wanting to make sure the other enjoyed this as much as he did he tried his best to angle himself so not only did he hit that sweet spot deep within Watari, but his stomach would brush against the scientist's woefully neglected erection. "Seii! Oh, God!" The fingers dug more into his shoulders and began to scratch down his back. Watari's inner muscles tightened around him as he cried out with his climax. The scientist's orgasm triggered his own. He moaned out then collapsed on top of Watari.

Tatsumi shivered a bit at the power of his recent dream. He didn't want to open his eyes for fear the images would go away. It was the hand running through his hair that snapped him back to reality and finally forced his eyes open. The secretary looked up and blinked. Amber eyes filled with contentment looked down at Tatsumi. With a jump he pushed himself up and blushed bright red realizing that they were both naked. Watari sat up running a hand through his hair. He glanced over seeing the slightly shocked look on Tatsumi's face and he couldn't hide the smirk. "Guess my hair really does look fierce."


End file.
